


[珉佑]戏短情长

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: 金珉奎做了一个梦。梦里他伸手就能拥抱全圆佑。
Relationships: 珉佑 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> #这应该是一个关于冒险和原谅的故事。  
> #章节取材自2016年的香港FM。  
> #祝贺我最珍惜的珉佑fanvid视频两周年。指路b站：珉佑-爱久见人心

楔子：故梦。

Seventeen的门面小花树握个麦克风独自站在舞台中间，一块贴满五颜六色便利贴的白板前方。他的队友分作两批坐成半圆，等着他去完成抽签得来的挑战掰手腕的任务。主持人请台下粉丝提名选出对手。他预想的名字被人们齐声呼唤，却有捣蛋鬼想要意外的惊喜……

“圆佑！圆佑！圆佑！圆佑！”

“Vernon？”

心脏跳得飞快的金珉奎受到惊吓，立刻把手伸到耳边想要拨开耳返听得清楚一些：难道确实是自己听者有心？然而那些热烈的男孩女孩们分毫不肯认输，更加卖力地呼唤他们心仪的人选。传进金珉奎耳里满是安定又是紊乱，终究还是那个被期盼的名字。

“圆佑！圆佑！”

听到成员们与克拉们这样的起哄，金珉奎根本压不住心底漫起来的满足愉悦，也有稍微的不安。少年的一腔欢喜溢于言表，就连招人喜爱的小虎牙都露出唇边；耳畔是所有人急急推动游戏进行的催促声，脚底竟然莫名有些发软。

于是较他年长几个月的兄长被熙熙攘攘地推到舞台中间。金珉奎噙着笑意挨到他侧颈说，一会儿我用右手。哥哥输了都不可以生我的气。

游戏结局，理所当然是日常举铁的金珉奎获得胜利。

个性明朗多情的少年得了便宜还要卖乖，绕过桌面去张开双臂抱住了心上人。

他的心上人啊，眉目狭长，多少带点撒娇意味地朝他皱了鼻子，像是怨他让自己在许多粉丝面前失了面子。小动作迅速而细微，只让金珉奎一人看在眼里，心花怒放。

他们迅速地拥抱了又分开。

等金珉奎想再牵住他的手说些什么。可抬眼四周

——哪里有全圆佑的影子。

未完待续。


	2. 第一章、梦中人

高考结束后就开始在仁川机场某著名连锁咖啡厅打工的丁同学，工作至今天恰好有两个月的时间了。他在这里实习的第一天就注意到那群打扮得漂漂亮亮的女生，原因无他：她们之中有个长得兔子相的女生完全是他的理想型。

丁同学尝试记住她们所喜欢的菜单，奈何心思千变万化的女孩们鲜少有固定选项。除了那名猫相女子。她看起来比她们都年长一些，习惯在热热闹闹的女孩子们身后听她们说话，饮料只点少糖的茶拿铁。

店长先生拍拍伸长脖子目送她们离去的丁同学，劝他若怀有任何心思都放弃吧。

“她们是来接机送机的追星族，一般上对恋爱没有什么兴趣。”

“她们喜欢谁？”

“Seventeen.”

“哥稍微擦下脸。”

金珉奎依言接过李灿递到面前来的无酒精卸妆巾，疲倦地摘掉加湿口罩。那里面的加湿片早已被机舱内的干燥空气吸走所有水份，变得毫无用处。长途飞行令他头痛欲裂，一手习惯性揉揉鼻子，仰面将摊开的卸妆纸巾平铺在脸上随便擦了擦，便干坐着不想动了。

清晨的机场境内逐渐噪杂起来。落地玻璃外面是整片灰暗的冬日天色，金珉奎顶着抽痛的脑袋恨不得能够一秒回到宿舍躺进自己的被窝。耳边能听见李硕珉和夫胜宽两人似乎正说悄悄话，有些激动的情绪被挤在喉腔发出古怪的声音。

“怎么，又没睡好？”前来关怀的当然是崔胜哲。

即将迎来出道七周年的Seventeen大概能算是养成偶像的类型。正式出道前的几年间，制作了以Seventeen TV为名的网络节目，每周更新练习片段、生活日常。偶尔有些户外公演，以此来锻炼累积成员们的舞台经验和提高大众认知度。崔胜哲在真正担任队长之前，一直都以长兄的身份照顾着他们所有人。

他顺手抽掉金珉奎脸上那张卸妆纸，问李灿要来新的。李灿只好跑到崔韩率身边把东西要回来。然后崔胜哲像是大清早拿着热毛巾在给贪睡懒觉的小孙子搓脸的老大爷般折磨着金珉奎。

“现在世巡结束了看看情况有没有好转。不能好好入睡的话要去医师那里报道才行。”崔胜哲将金珉奎的脸揉得通红，扔给他一包纸巾擤鼻涕。

“净汉哥呢？”被搅得头昏脑胀的金珉奎只好以本能呼唤救星来制裁这个哥哥了。

“和知秀跑去厕所刮胡子。”大队长没有太容易对付，“刚才在飞机上又做梦了？”

Seventeen的官方门面先生突然积极整理仪容。他摸到口袋里的手机，坐直身体起来对着黑漆漆的屏幕拨弄头发，装作心不在焉回应：哦。

“看起来不是什么愉快梦境。”

金珉奎喉间哽住一口不痛快，咬咬牙硬是没作声。正好经纪人招呼着孩子们该走了，权顺荣非要多嘴补上一句，呀，大家都确实可以出去见克拉们了吧？惹得李知勋莫名其妙大笑。跟随大部队移动的金珉奎在包里翻出护照，随手摁亮手机屏幕看了眼时间。

早晨七点十七分。

他想了想，决定上前问文俊辉要个黑色口罩挂起来，然后自言自语般躲在口罩后面忿忿说，是啊。

做了个恶梦。

从机场回到宿舍大概是两个钟头以后的事了。不巧遇到上班的高峰时段，金珉奎倒是在温暖的保姆车里好好补了个眠。睡眼惺忪被叫醒时见到崔胜哲安心的脸色，金珉奎感觉轻松不少，甚至有些饿了。

公司安排的宿舍大妈在他们出国一周期间为他们细心清洁过房子，也在稍早准备好食材丰富的早饭。回到住处的几个大男孩有的先急忙把行李箱推进房间，有的把外套帽子随手扔开就赶紧直奔餐桌边喝一口暖心窝的热汤。

午后大小队长三人跟着经纪人回公司；趁韩洁同样不在忙碌的宣传期，崔家兄妹约好要回家陪父母几天；李灿洗漱换衣服后也匆忙出门了，哥哥们都猜测他是否偷偷谈恋爱。

其余几人留在宿舍，坐在客厅追剧或是回房间补眠。金珉奎取出经纪人给送来的剧本，挨在同龄朋友身边准备开始翻阅、做功课。

A4纸张整齐钉作十几页的薄书，封面的那一张写着：

《名为你的花》

大学区附近的炖鸡店门外，一同吃过午饭的女孩们分作两三人组各自走了。

“雅岚，还记得去年说要翻拍成连续剧的那部漫画吗？”

那名兔子相的女生正在小铺里精挑细选，准备下次见面给金珉奎写信的纸。她与猫相女子Carola感情亲昵，两人有许多小秘密。Carola把手机揣进外套的口袋里，继续道：“我前几天把漫画看完了。”

“完全神奇？你不是不喜欢看漫画的吗？”

“突然很好奇所以看了。之前很多人在关心这漫画的副西皮，男男西皮会请什么人来出演。”

“今天上午跟最后一名主角合约接洽完毕。刚刚电视台官宣所有角色人选已定，但在剧本试读当天才会公开演员名单。”

Carola的亲哥哥在电视台工作，本身是一名作家。接收到一丝不寻常信息的雅岚停止手边动作，眯起眼睛看向友人：“然后呢？”

“珉奎会出演这部电视剧。他的角色是金夏恩。”

“金夏恩，年龄二十五，性情开朗的职业摄影师。大学时期发生严重意外，为治疗大脑损伤在美国待了大约六年。花店中见到青年江雨一见钟情展开热烈追求被残酷拒绝，最后发现——”

“江雨就是金夏恩大学时期的恋人。”双眼注视电视屏幕，李硕珉的口速却仿佛背诵过这剧情上百遍。

遭到抢白的金珉奎捧住摊开的剧本大纲一阵错愕：“你看了漫画？”

“非常狗血的剧情。以及主线的故事，包办婚姻让本来不对盘的新郎新娘最终爱上了彼此，也相当狗血。”李硕珉声情并茂地说着，吸引了去厨房喝水路过的文俊辉凑过来听到后半段：“可是故事最后，金夏恩没有记起遗忘的过去，江雨也失去了再爱一次的勇气。有点遗憾。”

“为什么选这么惨的剧本啊。”文俊辉把水杯放在一边，赶快拿出手机搜索漫画，甚至索性坐在沙发旁津津有味地看起来。

想得到这个角色的理由是什么？为什么尝试这样的角色？面试的选角导演和编剧、公司的社长和经纪人、胜哲哥净汉哥，好多人都问过金珉奎类似的问题。想来往后宣传期和采访也会被问到。然而实际上，金珉奎心里没有很确实、能够说服自己的答案。

“因为是第一次，电视台制作的连续剧中存在同性恋人的关系。实际上Seventeen从出道以来，都努力在音乐中传达各种信息。自由的爱和平等的尊重是每个人都应该拥有的权力。想要用更明确的方式来表达我们组合的想法，不如就从我金珉奎，成为金夏恩开始。”

“哇，真的是非常帅气的想法。今天金珉奎先生是最早到试读会现场的演员呢，有没有期待稍后会见到哪些前辈？”

二月初的剧本试读会安排在上午十点。作为演艺圈新人后辈的金珉奎八点五十分就抵达电视台，被等候多时的记者们问了几道问题后，才有工作人员过来把他接进会议室。

陆陆续续进来的首先是有国民媳妇称号的女主角沈美京，接下来是一些重要的配角演员，以及在剧中扮演金夏恩好朋友的男主角，一名从模特成功转型的帅气演员。几人简单问候过开始闲聊，原来剧组人员之外保密到家，没有事前透露人选名单。迟迟不见金珉奎在剧中的搭档现身，令人们坐立不安又引颈长盼。

九点三刻，倚在窗台边往楼下望的人说应该是来了，也有人议论着好像知道是谁了。金珉奎免不了有些紧张，莫名地心跳飞快。女主角看他喝水和再喝水，忍不住笑着轻声安慰他放轻松。

“听他们积极的语气应该不是难相处的人。朴老师选人很严格的，肯定不会叫你失望。”

九点五十五分，稍微被楼下记者耽搁了时间的江雨最后到来。他穿着整洁的衬衫和仍旧夹带冷风的大衣外套，向所有人鞠躬道歉自己的姗姗来迟。正好此时，一名工作人员前来向金珉奎追加编剧新写好的剧本，解释这份的内容是与漫画作家共同协议后做出的更动。

“没关系没关系。你的经纪人早晨给我打电话来报备了。电台临时有事，工作到凌晨五点才下班的人又有什么罪呢。哎，赶快坐下我们就马上开始吧。”

“非常感谢您的谅解，朴导演。”

金珉奎把些微汗湿的手掌贴在崭新的纸张，再慢慢卷起手指攥成拳头。

这嗓音……分明……

“大家早上好。我是通过了面试，将会在《名为你的花》剧中饰演江雨的演员，全圆佑。请各位多多指教。”

抬眼竟与那人四目相对。一瞬间仿佛回到骨骼生长疼痛的十几岁，简陋狭窄的绿色小房间，疲倦的路灯和空洞的长街。有人在深夜寂静中，趴在耳边说

——我们会一起出道的。

未完待续。


	3. 第二章、夏令营

“回家吧。”

随着干练的女音和车门滑动关闭落锁的声响，年轻的助理应答着将导航调整好，开始向通往江南区的道路行驶。

“一会儿到家了好好休息，晚上同样时间接你。现在要买些吃的再回去吗？”经纪人点开手机屏幕迅速浏览过消息，没等到全圆佑半点回应。她抬起头往后瞄一眼瘫在后排车座的自家艺人。全圆佑将额头抵在窗子上，随汽车的行驶颠簸轻轻磕碰。他闭着眼睛，经纪人知道他还没睡。

她带全圆佑好多年了，从锋芒乍现的电视剧配角开始。两人也算是互相帮助共同成长起来的。

这回是遇见贵人。朴导演和沈美京都是全圆佑合作过的熟人，多亏了他们才能趁早脱身。

人生中第一个角色，全圆佑在日日剧中扮演女主角赵美贞的弟弟；而赵美贞的扮演人，正是凭这部戏获得国民媳妇称号的沈美京。

年幼意外导致声带受损，终生无法言语。赵宇真这个残疾少年终于引起观众的注意是在故事中期，他展露了与前期完全相反的两面性格。不愿意成为姐姐累赘的少年，在家人面前是明朗的形象，内心却独自承受许多伤痛。姐姐为了生活疲于奔命的同时他也想要自立，在关怀中心结识了对他有好感的大学生女社工。这段感情最后由于角色不愿意拖累他人的个性，无疾而终。

没有台词、只能靠眼神和表情肢体来传达感情的角色，让全圆佑在年末的颁奖礼得到新人赏。实力备受肯定的他接到不少戏剧和广告邀约，全圆佑接二连三挑战过不同类型的演技。尝试过人人喊打的劈腿人渣男友、傲娇古怪的警队法医、油嘴滑舌的邋遢骗子和脾气阴郁的朝鲜书生等非典型剧本。

然而这些角色的共同结局都是无法收获爱情。因此网民给全圆佑取了个“注孤男”的称号。

原本经纪公司与全圆佑重新修订合约时提出更换一名更有经验的经纪人，被全圆佑以认生为由拒绝了。就这样，两人持续合作至现在。

长期培养的默契使女人没有去打扰全圆佑。车载音箱传出Seventeen去年所发行特别专辑中，一首崔胜哲和尹净汉的合作曲。

直到歌曲结束全圆佑才睁开眼睛。他慢慢把身体倾前靠近经纪人，声音充满倦意可语气有些微妙的错杂情绪：“尹女士看见了吧？那孩子，真的好好地长大了呢。”

“原来完全是那种藏不住脾气的类型。刚才试着对台词的时候竟然察觉不出异状，尽管他确实没办法看向我的眼睛。”

“新闻出来之后全剧组的人都会知道你们曾经是感情交好的同期练习生。”正在敲打屏幕键盘回复邮件的尹女士停下来，“并且各自出道后从未有过交集的事实也会被粉丝扒出来。”

“其他方面要应付的我都准备好了，不要太多担心。如果Plxdis那边要求联系的话姐姐替我安排时间吧。”

“你准备好了，那么金珉奎呢？”

当金珉奎回到空无一人的宿舍，带着满腔惊疑未定及不能轻易消散的怒意。倾诉无门的他给同龄朋友和队长发出求救信号却得不到任何回应。真是快要烦死了。

他庆幸自己同样推辞掉沈前辈请剧组吃饭的邀请，此刻才能坐在天台上发呆。阴沉冰冷的冬天，没有人在这里晒衣服。金珉奎呼吸着无味的空气，握住暖暖包的双手插在羽绒外套的口袋，思绪万千。

率先想起，自然是在电视台与全圆佑的接触。

相依相伴的日子实在是太过久远，使得金珉奎偶尔会模糊记忆中的面容。他梦中的少年永远是青涩的相貌，骨架高挑而瘦弱；现实的全圆佑已经出落成俊秀青年，五官棱角分明犹如双面刃，狭长眼眉既温柔又刻薄。他仍是身形纤细，可金珉奎知道若是没有紧实和恰到好处的肌肉，无法将白衬衫穿得那样好看。

与从前一模一样的，惟独是全圆佑的声音。金珉奎记得所有人之中，全圆佑的变声期来得最晚，也稳定得最快。四个月过去后，少年特有的声线完全消失，像是换过一条声带。那时候起，公司决定让全圆佑去学习hip-hop。可惜最后没派上用场。

金珉奎独坐在寒凉天气包围里，试图将往事与现今切割。

手机传来收到信息的提示音。金珉奎吸吸鼻子，右手把暖暖包捂在冰凉的脸颊旁，左手点开屏幕上的消息。

他根本来不及怀疑究竟是什么人，在这个年代还选择发短信。

「我是全圆佑。」

「我不会退出这部剧。你也别想逃跑。」

<名为你的花>出演名单在午餐时间随新闻出炉一起曝光。金珉奎与全圆佑的名字很快抢占热搜榜前三甲。

活跃歌谣界七年的人气男团成员，以及被称为注孤男的实力派演员。两位合力演出两个备受关注的角色，使得记者们纷纷用力以“超乎想象的跨界搭档”、“耀眼得只能用心享受的外貌组合”、“充满期待感的闪亮合作”等脑洞大开的形容来做介绍。

在网民的讨论声中，粉丝圈有欢天喜地，也有忧虑的群体。

做为早期饭，Carola从他们的小绿屋时期已经开始关注。目前作为权顺荣家前线的她，实际上在早期是权全两位的双担粉丝，并且热爱当年队内第一组诞生cp，Meanie。在她的积极科普下，雅岚果断抛弃队内所谓的官方配对cp珉哲，积极努力地当着金珉奎女友粉的同时备受折磨地萌着珉佑cp。

怎么说是折磨呢？实际上长情的克拉都熟知几个成员私底下与全圆佑相约见面次数频密。像是同为游戏控的崔胜哲李知勋、感情始终没变的夫硕顺，甚至后来更包括李灿。其余成员间也有碰面，可是这一切和睦相处唯有金珉奎例外。

Carola记得在临近出道的日子，有人在公司外小心翼翼地问过崔胜哲。队长摇摇头没多做解释，并且叮嘱千万别问珉奎任何与圆佑相关的事。

时隔多年，仿佛各自天涯的两人被重新聚到一起。

她们却担心在这样的瞩目下，会让金珉奎对全圆佑的关系更加紧张。

“欢迎收听城中的月光。晚上好，我是圆佑。”

“如今整点已过，那么明天就是春节了。所以昨天大家的情人节过得怎么样呢？”

身穿松垮浅色卫衣和牛仔裤，戴上耳机的全圆佑看起来精神奕奕地坐在电脑屏幕前，快速阅览官网上听众们的留言。

深夜十二点，他在广播室内熟练操控手边的器材，与广播助理里应外和确保节目流畅进行。

全圆佑主持这档深夜电台大约有一年的时间了。这种时段的放送内容属于较为感性的，配合全圆佑适当温和的低沉嗓音，听起来非常疗愈。

“这里有位4885君说，昨天跟同样单身并且没有恋爱志向的好朋友一起穿着闺密装出去玩。总被误会成女女couple，偷偷让我们加油。虽然我和闺密都觉得很搞笑但是莫名感觉很幸福。”

“哦……说真的这几年内我们社会在对待平等权益的部分宽容了许多，大家有感受到吗？”

以电台主播的身份和听众进行交流，读取人们苦恼或者喜悦的留言，分享见过的人生百态。接下来会视当时的气氛挑选曲目播放。

读到一封被抽取的留言。这位听众写道，每到春节回家乡的时节便会想起某位曾经非常要好的朋友。高中三年的友情在两人各自上大学后变淡，变成无话可说的尴尬气氛。如今只剩下在SNS为对方点赞的情份。

广播助理轻轻推进一段前奏作为背景音乐。全圆佑沉吟着，想培养合适的语气说出台本上写好的回应，却发现喉中发涩。

金珉奎捧着两只香槟杯在客厅晃来晃去。

明天就过春节，队里一半的孩子们都回家陪父母了。宿舍里剩下尹净汉、权顺荣和李硕珉，还有金珉奎四名京畿道人民，仗着车程也不过是一两个小时的短程，硬是拖拉到最后关头才收拾东西。

金珉奎整理冰箱的时候随口问一句，不如把这香槟打开喝掉？无人回应。

他才记起李硕珉下午急匆匆拉着权顺荣往外跑，紧急寻找仍然营业的店家购买家里交待要买的药材。疯狂采买后累瘫的两兄弟早早睡下了，幸好晚睡的尹净汉光着脚路过，赞同了金珉奎的提议。

你弄好再帮我拿过来。尹净汉说罢，兀自接满半瓶凉水后往自己房间走去。

很多年过去了，单独和尹净汉在一起仍是会令金珉奎感到尴尬。他们的脾性差异太多，尽管不影响感情，但也无话可说；况且他知道一般这个时间点，尹净汉会守着电台收听全圆佑的广播。

金珉奎鼓起勇气进房。尹净汉把手机连上蓝牙喇叭，正趴在床边用不大不小的音量听电台。电台主持人的声音金珉奎马上能认出。放下一杯香槟想要赶快出走，却被二哥拉住手拦下来。

“实际上我也有与8016听众差不多的经历。可以说是感同身受吗？就如大家所知道的，最近我和Seventeen的珉奎君就要合作一部电视剧了。由于我个人的履历，许多说法纷纷流传出来。最多人关心的问题是，我和珉奎君是不是决裂了。”

“然后我想可能Plxdis的公关提早回家乡过春节了？完全没有发表任何声明的立场被有心人曲解成是默认。”

话尾带着笑意装作在开玩笑的样子。全圆佑抿住嘴，忍住心里发酸的感觉道：“那么，我和珉奎君确实七年来，没有联络过。”

“作为练习生准备以歌手出道的那时期，看起来我跟珉奎君非常要好吧？现在回想也认为是那样没错。”

“我的想法，有种比喻也许能让大家都明白。”

“那段经历就像是参加过夏令营。我们远离自己的家，通过表演和比赛变得亲密，培养出亲密美好的感情。然而夏日结束后，我们没有留恋地各自回家。”

听到这里的金珉奎忍不住站起身，头也不回离开了房间。尹净汉纹丝不动背对着房门，轻叹一气。

全圆佑如同往日将节目进行到最后。凌晨两点，他提早祝贺大家春节愉快。

“今天的最后一首歌，是一直以来非常欣赏的歌曲，想要送给此时仍然在收听节目的你们。来自乐队Hyukoh的第三张EP<如何找到爱和幸福>。这首歌正是”

“让我们一起，为世界上所有恋人应援。”

tbc.

#夏令营说法来自Jesse Eisenberg。


	4. 第三章、毕业礼

挡光窗帘被集中推到墙边，晨光透过窗纱浅浅照进江南区某二房一厅式公寓的主卧室内。以两种深浅的灰与白组成的纯色床具舒适地铺整在床上，犹如酒店套房般整洁。两枚松软枕头倚靠在床头。

大片原木地板像是降过细雪的斑驳颜色，搭配花白的墙壁与天花板，反衬得同为沉黑色的床架与，以及床头背面的大型衣柜更为出色，宽大的收纳空间看起来显得寂寥深邃。

整间卧房给人一种哪怕如今是三伏天，也能不开空调在里边盖着被子睡过暑邪的错觉。

直到透过虚掩的房门往外望向客厅和厨房，发现与卧室截然不同的温暖，还有混乱。

窝在羊毛软包沙发里的全圆佑罩着粗毛线毯子，再抱住一只几乎与他等身长的巨型狗布偶睡觉。客厅的窗帘严丝合缝地捂住窗台，暖黄色的光源来自煤油灯造型的融烛灯，空气中漂浮着隐约的杏桃花香与蜂蜜甜味。

他是被密码锁的声音叫醒的。随意挑起眼皮瞄到探进屋里来是个高挑匀称的熟悉身形，便又复眯起眼睛没作反应。

权顺荣抱着小纸箱在玄关处脱掉鞋子，轻车熟路往厨房走去解放双手。他摁亮灯泡在厨房里走动，打开冰箱塞进去一些水果和速食，一边说：“这么喜欢在客厅睡觉为什么要选择有房的单位，不如直接买套单人公寓。沙发也不用摆了，电视前方即是睡床，厨房旁边那小块空地板让你打游戏吃外卖也足够了。”

“厨房会破坏我理想中的睡房。”

“那就买有阁楼的。”

“懒惰爬楼梯，一样睡在客厅。”

顶着鸡窝头的全演员依然缩在被子里，理直气壮把不远处的权小队长哑火了。半晌，权顺荣捧两瓶胖乎乎的香蕉牛奶过来，上面戳着两根长度不合适的金属吸管，递到他死党鼻子底下。全圆佑挪了挪，嘴巴勾到吸管啜了一口又倒进沙发里，跟没骨头似的。

“我不是来伺候您的哟。”权顺荣跟他开玩笑，把牛奶放一旁，摸到被淹没的遥控器打开电灯和电视。搁在角落的熏香蜡烛被拔掉电源。

“你们宿舍不能打游戏还要跑这儿来打扰我读剧本吗？”眼见万年不玩游戏的权顺荣从电视柜底下搬出游戏手柄，全圆佑难以置信。

“还不是因为我受够金珉奎老是抓大伙研究剧本吗？”

全圆佑的战斗力并没有因为晨起的低血压下降。他拿起桌面被记号笔铅笔在空白处作了许多备注的剧本，漫不经心翻阅后若有所思道：“那也应该找俊辉才有帮助啊。”

“俊辉最近回中国拍剧去啦，他没告诉你吗？”

“我都忘了。下次见面我肯定要喊他警官大人。”

“我告诉你这回连知秀哥也怕了珉奎哈哈哈哈哈居然说三月初的汉江公园适合骑脚踏车。但凡看到珉奎手捧剧本在宿舍坐着，知秀哥马上拿起手机耳机推他的宝贝脚踏车出门。”

两人窝在同一空间各自玩耍做笔记，偶尔闲话家常几句，直到午餐时间叫来外卖。全圆佑懒洋洋滑下沙发盘腿坐在地板时，权顺荣已经尝过自己的盖饭感觉十分满意，便把饭盒内的鸡腿排给全圆佑分享。权顺荣的吃相仍是随同他的外号一样，两腮积满食物的样子，嘟嘟囔囔地吃喝。两人你一言我一语地猜测今日外卖MVP——鸡腿排的酱汁内容大概有橙汁？黄芥末？蜂蜜？不知道的人还以为这里在热烈地拍摄美食节目......

基于目前算是个闲人的身份，全圆佑准备进剧组之前要安排的事情不算太多。电台的深夜放送总算挑选好替班的几名新人，皆是这两年出道的团体成员，人气不俗也有实力，不必为节目收听率过于担忧。所以这天上午，他精神饱满地走进美容室，准备第一次变身“江雨”。

全圆佑本人与漫画中江雨的形象十分接近。典型的韩国人长相，在漫画中特别强调的狭长眼型和高瘦身材；男生之中算得上偏白的皮肤和未染过的黑色短发，这些都与全圆佑有几分相似。化妆师熟练快速完成了工作，让他转到服装部那边试穿几套衣服，大部分是素色衬衫和牛仔裤。

换过衣服正在等待的时候，沈美京走来悄悄地戳了全圆佑的肩膀。她在旁边的位置坐下，带点担忧的表情试图了解关于全圆佑和金珉奎在网络上被持续散播的传闻。

“是我的过失。”全圆佑直认不讳。

作为多年好友的江雨和女主角高恩妮合资经营一家小花铺，日常零售花朵和接受各种花艺订单。江雨的日常与花为伍，经常身穿有口袋的半身围裙。全圆佑首先以花匠的造型进行定妆拍摄，其次还有休闲的居家服和帅气的正装。

结束工作后被摄影助理告知有餐车在外可以前去领便当。全圆佑换过私服往外走一边张望。刚刚分明见过男女主角进去隔壁棚，化妆时也碰到几名重要的配角演员，怎么唯独不见金珉奎呢。

正考虑要吃炒饭还是汉堡肉的时候，有人站到全圆佑身边。回头打招呼却见是染了新发色的金珉奎，毫无犹豫要一份汉堡肉和水果，没有灵魂地回应全圆佑的问候。

漫画中的金夏恩是天生带点灰色的头发，在光线充足的情况下特别明显。全圆佑突然明白整个上午行踪不明的金珉奎，估计是在美发室来回漂头发。

最终全圆佑在金珉奎接过餐盒后只要求包装好的三明治，服务生同样随机发给他盒装果汁。全圆佑跟着金珉奎在一张小桌边入座。像是没想到全圆佑会紧贴他，金珉奎满脸诡异又碍于旁边有其他正在用餐的工作人员，竟然无言以怼。

将他简单的午餐拆开包装放在桌面上，全圆佑坐得很轻松。他的轻描淡写姿态让金珉奎局促起来，“不能让我清静地吃顿饭吗？”

全圆佑抬起眼皮注视金珉奎。他微眯起眼睛的样子像即将发怒的猫咪，语调显得苛刻：“明天确实能调整好状态吧？我们只有两天时间拍完所有的校园部分，无法入戏的人会拖累剧组进度。“

“试试看就知道。”

即使担当组合内的rapper，离开舞台的金珉奎嘴炮技能长期处于迷雾状态。他紧张时候偶尔更有些结巴，不像是夫胜宽那种越战越勇的类型。他自问与全圆佑的关系中并不理屈，但词穷的模样是真切叫对方看在眼里了。

按过去对全圆佑的理解，金珉奎认为自己很快要被挖苦一番。然而没有遭到嘲讽以外，更奇怪的是临走前全圆佑拿走他的盒装橙汁，将本身喜欢的白葡萄果汁留下给他。

金珉奎没忍住回头看他背影的念头。

当然想象过再见到全圆佑的情景。他想过要像个熟悉的陌生人那样虚假拥抱、或是干脆擦肩而过彼此之间视若无睹。

现实则是在剧本试读会当天，他们正式地握手问好，迅速进入角色以江雨和金夏恩的身份进行对话；后来全圆佑主动发来简讯，金珉奎没有回复，任凭那两条留言淹没在信息箱一堆广告和缴费通知中间。

只是每每见到全圆佑的潇洒，金珉奎便觉得自己多年来的执拗，不过是出无人捧场的笑剧。

隔日是金珉奎进剧组的第一天，他乘车到某所市内高中。阴沉的天色阵阵刮着叫人不满意的冷风，于是当天定制的拍摄计划全在室内范围。

上半场主要进行的戏份包括比较谨慎的毕业仪式。老师、学生和家长朋友们的群演加起来人数相当多，场面看着有些复杂。全圆佑和沈美京早已混在人群中进行彩排。尽管女主角也在场，今天的拍摄重点是落在全圆佑和金珉奎的戏份上。

因为在江雨的记忆中，他和高恩妮在毕业后共同回到母校，是为了参加金夏恩的毕业典礼。

高恩妮与江雨在高中一年同班同桌而结为好友；金夏恩较他们小一年，是社团活动的后辈。他们的三人组合被班级和社团同学称作K3(韩文中姓氏高、金、江，皆以韩文子音ㄱ开头)。尽管大部分人以为高恩妮和江雨更有可能交往，却凭女性敏感直觉，高恩妮察觉两名好友的暧昧情愫。三不五时制造恰好机会让二人相处，总算在进入大学生活前欣喜听到他们确认关系的消息。

金母有事无法前来参与金夏恩的人生大事，幸好有重要的朋友能够出席。成绩优异的金夏恩站在台上接受校长表扬和同学们的掌声，坐靠边椅子的江雨被高恩妮推出去，正巧被司仪看见询问是否需要献花。江雨只能红着耳根一路往前，在台边举高手臂将捧花递给过最后一次穿着这身高中制服生活的小男朋友。

中场休息放饭前导演突发奇想，要求拍几条让江雨在三年二班门栏底下，仔细给金夏恩整理仪容的场景。

全圆佑表面没什么惊奇，拍完以后发现背心透出层层薄汗。他瞧见金珉奎离了镜头变得不自然的表情，确信他们都想起那年的毕业季。

当年他穿明黄色制服，手中的紫色花束是披罩风衣、颈上还挂着照相机的金珉奎给他送来的。彼时他还是期盼以Seventeen名义出道的少年，未曾想一个月后他独自踏往演艺圈的冒险，身旁不再热闹得令人有无限勇气和希望。

下半场拍摄三人无忧无虑的学生时代，果然金珉奎越发显得不在状况内。或许打打闹闹的场面交错触景生情的记忆在他脑子里作乱，他心慌意乱的状态过于明显，根本无法集中精神继续进行拍摄。

在沈美京担忧的神情中，全圆佑将情绪收拾好。他快步离开课桌走向摄制组，几下低声道歉后来到导演面前。

“没能引导对手入戏是我的疏忽，请老师原谅。”

tbc.


End file.
